


extra credit

by planetundersiege



Series: Lumity Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, hexside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lumity Week 2020: Day 3: First kissIt had been the aftermath of an extra credit class at Hexside.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	extra credit

It had been the aftermath of an extra credit class at Hexside. And it could be described as anything but good, since abomination goo and potions were sprayed all over the walls, mixing together after an accident during their presentation for the class. Amity and Luz had been doing a group project, mixing Amity’s abomination track and Luz’s potion track, and they were going to show how abominations could change color, powers, personalities as well as consistency depending on with potion Luz held into the cauldron. But, she had put in the potions in the wrong order, resulting in a disaster, as well as having to clean it all up.

At first, Amity seemed to be a bit moody, not speaking to Luz the first few minutes of cleaning duty, leaving everything in an awkward silence as they scrubbed the walls, Amity by magic, and Luz by hand. But, soon she spoke up.

“I’m sorry I ruined your grade Amity, I should have paid more attention when I put the potions in, it’s entirely my fault.”

A few more seconds of silence, and then an answer. Amity looked her in the eyes, a sad expression on her face.

  
“No Luz, it’s fine. I’m just as much to blame, I should have paid attention too. I just got a bit mad, sorry for not speaking to you. That was just immature of me.”

“It’s fine, you’re apologizing. We should have both paid more attention.” Luz said. “Are we okay now?”

“Yeah, I guess. Do you want some help with your side of the room? It looks hard to do by hand.”

She nodded, and without thinking, took a step closer towards Amity, making them only a few inches apart.

“Yeah, thanks, that’d be great.”

“Okay, let me just…” Amity began, and without thinking, Luz leaned even closer and felt her heartbeat get faster. She was just so pretty and close up, and before she could think, she pressed her lips against hers in a quick peck, and then immediately looked away afterwards, face a deep red. “That was… unexpected. But, nice?” she continued. Luz managed to looked back, seeing how Amity was blushing. “Do it again.”


End file.
